Just By Luck
by Inovermyheadinlove
Summary: Austin ditches Ally and another blonde is there to save her. One-shot! *Complete*
1. Chapter 1

Laura Marano and Ross Lynch had just finished filming part 1 of the Austin and Ally Movie and they had just been granted permission to relax for a week before they had to continue filming. So they leave France on a coach flight unbeknownst what was in their future. Once they landed in Miami, Ross found that Laura had fallen asleep on the plane, and she was out like a light. Deciding to be a good friend, Ross decided to carry Laura on his back. Once they departed the plane and walked into the airport, it was around 2:30 AM. Ross was speed-walking as he was eager to get to his hotel room to sleep. As he passed by the waiting area he saw a beautiful girl around his age with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Ross immediately slammed on his "brakes" and his quick movements caused him to "throw" Laura over his head and she landed somewhere near the luggage pickup. Since she was passed out, she hardly stirred and quickly went back to sleep. Ross was so amazed by this pretty girl that he didn't even realize what happened to Laura. Little did he know, that a hooded stranger wearing dark sunglasses watched the whole scene. What he also didn't know was that this hooded stranger was not amused at his behavior. He didn't know what the two were, but he didn't think it was right that he literally dropped a sleeping girl just to pursue another. He watched this guy interact with the blonde girl, and he was shocked that he hadn't even come to check on her. He got up from his spot in the corner and found that the girl had started to stir uneasily. Apparently she had hit her head on the luggage return and in addition to sleeping, she had apparently been rendered unconscious.

This disguised stranger walked towards Laura and extended a long slender arm. Momentarily confused, Laura reached out for Ross's arm. What she found was an unfamiliar feeling. It was like someone had tazed her, and she was feeling the aftershocks. She had never felt this way when she touched Ross, so when she looked up she allowed her eyes to travel up the grey sneakers, the baggy sweatpants, the large black hoodie, the black sunglasses shielding her savior's face, and finally the little tuft of bright blonde hair (brighter than Ross's) that was peeking out from the top of the stranger's hood. "H-hi my names L…" Before she could fully introduce herself, she felt herself being hauled up to her feet by a very muscular arm and then she heard this kind stranger say in a very sexy voice " Miss, are you alright? Are you badly hurt? Is there anything I can do for you?" Laura's head was hurting and she felt a growing bump on her forehead, but she managed to ask who this person was. "My name is Laura, what's your name? Suddenly she felt dizzy and as she began to fall forward she felt two strong arms grip her shoulders and hold her against their chest. Even through the oversized hoodie, she could still feel how toned the stranger was. She managed to look up at the stranger's face and she now noticed that he had discarded his sunglasses. She noticed his he had blue eyes, but they were so much more than that. It's like she was looking at the brightest, blue sky but it was tinted with the cool white of an iceberg. As she stared at this stranger, she noted that he was quite handsome. He had chiseled features, and his eyes were mesmerizing. She had never seen such hypnotizing eyes and she was immediately drawn to this man. "My name is Lucky, and I saw what happened to you and I'm sorry". As much as Laura appreciated this beautiful stranger's help, she felt like Ross would be worried so she kindly asked Lucky to help her locate her friend. Lucky proceeded to guide her to where he saw Ross talking with that other girl, but when they arrived, Ross or the other girl was no where in sight. After searching the whole airport and finding no sign of them, it was clear that Ross had left with the girl and without Laura. Laura who was outraged at being deserted in an airport, in Miami, at 2:30 AM, was lost as to what to do. She could call a cab, but she hadn't yet booked a hotel room and finding available lodging in Miami is hard to do.

Distraught at her current predicament, Laura falls to the floor in front of the automatic entrance doors and just starts crying. Sure she may be a 17 year old, famous celebrity, but with all the stress of filming and 12 hour flight she's exhausted and she's just not sure how much more she can take. Embarrassed by her actions she quickly turns away from Lucky, a total stranger who's been nothing but nice to her, and hides her shame behind her hair. Sure that Lucky must think she's a complete fool, she can't help but feel disgusted that she even thought that she might've had a chance with him. He seems so respectful, professional, and well-mannered, and she's a complete mess who made a fool of herself. Knowing that now she's completely alone since she's probably scared away the only person who was considerate to her, she cries harder. Suddenly she feels Lucky sit down next to her, and he wraps his arms around her midsection and pulls her into him. To anyone else they probably look crazy, but to Ally it couldn't be more perfect. When she was in Lucky's arms she felt safe and protected. His presence alone calmed her, and as she rested her head on his chest as he cradled her she soon began to feel sleepy again. Crying is very exhausting.

It was around 8:30 when Ally woke up due to the bright sunlight streaming in through a giant glass window. Ally just sat there admiring the view, still slightly sleepy, but then she became aware that she was not in the uncomfortable airport chairs. Alarmed, she begins to frantically try to find the exit but being unfamiliar with her surroundings she just ends up walking into a humongus bathroom and then she wanders into a giant walk-in closet. She begins to examine the fancy suits, the expensive shoes and ties, and then she sees the usual sneakers, jackets, and sweatpants. Suddenly she feels like she's being watched and when she turns around she finds Lucky leaning against the doorframe, and he has an amused smile on his face. "Oh My God Lucky! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to snoop through your stuff! I was just looking for the exit and I somehow ended up here" Laura says in an embarrassed tone as she quickly looks down at her feet. She is so ashamed at being caught checking out his wardrobe that she doesn't notice Lucky approach her. Next thing she knows, Lucky once again has his long arms draped around her shoulders, and she automatically leans back against him. "Laura, I understand. I actually appreciate that you think I have such great taste". Wait, did she say all that out loud? "Yes, yes you did. Now come on, I made breakfast." As Lucky guides Laura into the kitchen, she sees a stack of pancakes topped with fresh fruit, french toast, and fresh juice. "Lucky, you did all this?" "It's not everyday I have guests over, especially not ones as beautiful as you" A blush adorns Laura's face as she pulls out a seat and sits down. After breakfast she checks her phone and sees she has no new messages or missed calls. Slightly upset that Ross hadn't even noticed that she wasn't with him stung. She thought they were better friends than that.

It seems that Lucky sensed the change in Laura's behavior and he automatically grabs her hand and runs his other hand up and down her arm in a soothing motion. After they clear away the dishes, they head to Lucky's spacious living room to watch some T.V. and just relax while trying to figure what to do next. Lucky took a seat on the couch while Laura chose the futon in the corner, because even though Lucky was being so kind to her and she knew she had some kind of feelings for him, she didn't know where they stood. Sure, he called her beautiful, took her in, and cared for her, but that didn't mean that he liked her. But she hoped he did. Laura couldn't concentrate on what was on T.V.- it was some old French movie, because all she could think about was Lucky. It was so surreal that even though she was a famous celebrity she didn't live in a fancy place like this. Sure, she liked to keep it simple and stay grounded, but she had to admit that this was nice. What was even more shocking was that Lucky, oh perfect Lucky, didn't seemed fazed by his extravagant housing at all. He seems _normal_ , and in this business that was rare. _*Ross sure isn't normal. All he cares about is fame*_ Plus, Lucky was only 17 years old and he should be out in clubs or surrounded by a whole bunch of famous people. * _Just like all other celebrities*_ Besides his down-to-earth nature, he was also incredibly good-looking. The combination of his platinum blonde hair, his alluring blue eyes, and his height and he's a triple threat. Consumed by her thoughts, Laura didn't notice she zoned out, but she was quickly brought back to reality by Lucky asking her something. "Laura, do you have plans for today? If not, we can hang out. You know, if you want to." Laura didn't even know it was possible but his boyish charm made Lucky even cuter. Thinking back to her last encounter with Ross, she decides that she wants nothing to do with him until they meet again for the movie. "Well Lucky, I have the next week off before I continue filming so whatever you wanna do". They decide to go to a movie, but then Laura realizes she has nothing to wear because she shipped all her stuff to France and she never retrieved her suitcase from luggage return.

All of a sudden Lucky disappears into his bedroom and pops out holding a gray t-shirt, and some gray sweatpants. "Lucky, I appreciate the offer, but I think they're too big, and compared to you I'll be underdressed. With Lucky's help, Laura finds out that they're equipped with a drawstring, and the shirt stops just about mid-thigh. Laura opens her arms to show Lucky how big it is on her, but he just chuckles and says "You look cute". As they walk out of his lavish penthouse, Laura notices that Lucky had changed into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, but in black. She smiled at the thought that they look like a couple who coordinated their outfits. After the movie, they walk to a local pizza parlor and share a pepperoni and cheese pizza. Once again at "home" Laura thanks Lucky for such a wonderful day and begins to descend the many, many stairs to the lobby. She turns to leave when she feels Lucky grab her wrist and she once again feels the shocks. "Laura, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to stay at the penthouse with me? I mean it's so big and I get lonely sometimes, and it was nice having a guest, so?" Laura was so happy that the guy she liked just asked her to stay, she couldn't even form the words. So she just rushed back up the stairs and launched herself at him with open arms. Even for size, she was still incredibly strong so the force of the impact knocked both of them off their feet, with Laura falling on top of Lucky. "Oh my gosh Lucky! I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Laura asks as she stands and extends her hand. Lucky reaches out, grabs her hand, and then picks her up so she's upside down. It doesn't go unnoticed by both when Laura wraps her arms around Lucky's legs and he's holding her by her waist. _I mean, she doesn't want to fall. Except for Lucky, but it's already too late._ They both end up falling again, and laughing right in front of Lucky's door. To anyone else this might have looked crazy, but for them it was just two friends having fun. For the next six days, Lucky and Laura have many fun times together. They go to the beach, they go window shopping, they play mini golf, and Laura even attends one of his local fashion shows.

Meanwhile, they were too busy enjoying each other's company to notice all the publicity. All the big magazines had pictures of them together on the cover, and let's just say one blonde wasn't too happy. He had long ditched Courtney and was just walking around when he noticed the magazine. Of course he recognized Laura, but he didn't recognize the pretty-boy who was accompanying her. One day as Lucky and Laura walked towards the park after getting smoothies, Laura sees someone who she never wanted to again. Ross suddenly storms up to her, grabs her smoothie, and throws it behind him. "What the heck Ross! I was drinking that!" "I don't care Laura! Who is this? This pretty-boy! You being seen with guys other than me is not good publicity for our movie, and you know that!" "Um, if I may inter-" "Stay out of this pretty-boy!" "Hey, don't talk to Lucky like that! He's been nothing but nice to me!" "Oh great! His name is Lucky. You couldn't even pick one with a normal name, could you?" "Lucky is unique, unlike you!" Laura grabs Lucky's smoothie and dumps it on top of Ross's head, smirking as she watches the sticky beverage drip down his "perfect" hair. "BTW, you can tell the director that I quit, so good luck making the movie!" "You'll regret this Laura! Wait and see if another opportunity this good comes up! You'll be lucky if it does!" Laura grabs Lucky's hand, turns and looks at Ross and says "Oh yeah, I got Lucky".


	2. Lucky Blue Smith

Dear Readers

I wrote this story because I absolutely love Lucky Blue Smith, and he needs more recognition. He's famous on social media, but I thought he needed to be introduced to the Fanfiction World. So without further ado, I introduce Lucky Blue Smith!

Name: Lucky Blue Smith

Occupation: Model, Drummer, and Actor.

Age: 17 years old

Hair Color: Blonde (like _platinum blonde_ ,but originally light brown)

Eye Color: Blue

Height: 6'3"

Birthday: June 4th

Modeling Gigs: Tom Ford, Fendi, Jeremy Scott, L'Officiel Hommes, Versace, and Harper's Bazaar

Religion: Mormon

Band: The Atomics (listen to their first release, "Too Late"

Siblings: Pyper America, Starlie Cheyenne, and Daisy Clementine

Birthplace: Utah

Cool Facts:

He was discovered at age 12

He loves dogs

He's on the list of Top 50 Male Models in the world!

He, and his three sisters are signed to the same agency

He's appeared on Ellen

He has two "signature looks

He stars in the movie "Love Everlasting" (directed by Rob Diamond, out 2016)

He always makes time for his fans after his shows/appearances


	3. Review Responses

Hi,

so far not many people have read this story, and I admit that it isn't my best. I just wanted to introduce Lucky to everyone because he is an amazing model, and any recognition helps. I don't have any social media so I figured this was the best way to spread the word. Anyway, I want to thank Maxiumride02 and Rosie22 for reviewing! I really appreciate it. Shout out to both of you for being awesome, and inspiring me to continue.

To Rosie22,

I noticed you don't have a profile, but if it's possible PM me. I'd love to talk with you about my story. Also Lucky is really handsome.

To Maxiumride02,

I Pm'd you, but you haven't responded... :(

P.S. I may or may not add another chapter. Just because we all love Lucky :)


End file.
